


a place to fall in love (with you)

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i am so weak for this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we shouldn’t move.” Hanamaki musters, his voice sounding all kinds of uncomfortable and worried. Matsukawa shoots a look at him who was standing in the kitchen, staring aimlessly at the running water in the sink. “I like it here, y’know? It’s—nice.” He turns his head to Matsukawa and smiles at him. </p><p>“It feels like home. Here. With you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place to fall in love (with you)

Hanamaki moves in the last of their boxes and stares at the empty room right in front of him. Proudly. It was a little run down and old but it was perfect. And the setting sun shone beautifully through the big glass window into the living room. He inhales—stretching his arms above his head and feeling the warmth and the sore muscles from moving heavy boxes up and down nine flights of stairs relieve from tension.

“Hey, stop standing there and help me unpack.” A voice calls out to him from the hallway. Matsukawa wipes the sweat off his head and pants, trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry, sorry. I just took a moment to stretch.”

\--

The window doesn’t close properly. There was a small crack that lets the chilly winter air into the apartment and Matsukawa wasn’t sure how much more money he can spend on duct tape alone to keep himself warm. But that’s what he expected from a somewhat cheap apartment.

“Grab a paper and jam it in there,” Hanamaki suggests. “Can’t we just turn on the heater?”

“We’re not made of money, Takahiro.” He rubs at his temple and plasters one last stripe of duct tape over the millions stacked underneath, just hoping that that’ll be enough from keeping their apartment somewhat warmer than zero degrees.

“How about we use my fine engineering skills then?” He urges, half-jokingly and half serious, and Matsukawa remembers the last time Hanamaki used his ‘fine engineering’ skills to fix the spice rack which resulted in it collapsing exactly five minutes after he had finished fixing it and they both spent a good three hours trying to get pepper and salt out of the wooden floor paneling and everything he placed on that counter always tasted suspiciously salty and spicy afterwards.

Matsukawa rolls his eyes and answers a firm “no” before testing the window again to see if there’s no air coming out of it.

“This should be good.”

“Okay now get your ass over here and cuddle with me cause I’m cold.” Hanamaki gestures for him to come and join him in the blanket.

\--

Sometimes the lock also doesn’t work. And it frustrates Hanamaki for the tenth time he’s banged on the door for Matsukawa to open it for him. He has late hours at university and he’s spent a good number of times sleeping against the wall in front of their apartment—and Matsukawa wakes up in the morning to Hanamaki curled up in a ball in front of the door. _Just like a cat_.

“You could’ve just called.” Matsukawa groans, opening the door from the inside in a hurry for Hanamaki who was not growing more patient. “Your banging will wake up the other tenants.”

“My phone died.”

Matsukawa silently nods and closes the door behind the both of them. “Go shower and straight to bed. It’s 3AM.”

\--

Laundry was usually on Sundays and Hanamaki has taken it as a way of pelting wet socks at Matsukawa’s head. He’d hide behind the dryers, fitting into smaller spaces where Matsukawa couldn’t reach and the many times he’s overflown the washing machine was unbelievable. Matsukawa remembers Hanamaki’s last white shirt that he accidentally turned pink and he teased him on how it was the same colour as his hair.

“Just two cups this time.” Matsukawa growls and Hanamaki nods, aware of how his boyfriend will probably end him if he floods the laundry room again. Truth be told—Matsukawa just didn’t want to apologize landlord again and they might just be one more flooding away from an eviction notice.

And Hanamaki always gets bored of watching the laundry. So he usually suggests a game. If not disastrous, ending up in Matsukawa banging his knee on one of the washing machines, it would end up with someone getting aroused and Matsukawa admits in defeat that it was always him and that the nice lady who lives downstairs got to know him a little bit too much before he even introduced himself properly.  

\--

There was a red stain on the carpet and Oikawa comments on how hideous it looks every time he comes over. Oikawa and Iwaizumi comes over frequently, sometimes for dinner, sometimes for movie nights, and sometimes to re-live their teen memories and muster over the painful reality of adulthood.  

“Blame Hanamaki, he spilt wine on it.” Matsukawa mutters while collecting the plates from the dining table. “He can’t hold his alcohol.”

“Hey—”

“That’s kind of true,” Oikawa hums. “Remember when he got on the table at the bar and told the entire bar that he—”

Hanamaki slams his body into Oikawa. Literally throws himself till they’re both tumbling on the floor and he’s trying to cover Oikawa’s big mouth before he brings out embarrassing stories from when he turned 21. Oikawa laughs, trying to get Hanamaki’s body off of him and trying to spill out a few more words before Hanamaki stuffs the pillow over his face. Matsukawa rolls his eyes at the two boys wrestling and yelping on the floor and Iwaizumi tells them to quit it before they break something.

“Oikawa, like you haven’t done anything embarrassing while drunk.” Iwaizumi adds in and Oikawa denies ever being an embarrassing drunk. But in fact, he was the most embarrassing drunk out of the four of them. And Hanamaki takes this moment as revenge to mimic Oikawa, only to have Oikawa retaliate and shove the pillow back into his face.

\--

This— _this_ run down and old apartment that they’ve lived together in for more than three years. Hanamaki was sitting on the floor with Matsukawa resting his head ever so comfortably on his lap, the newspaper laid out in front of him and hands busy clipping the toenail that he’s been complaining about.

“Ew, some of your nails are flicking into my face, Takahiro.” Matsukawa groans, rolling over onto his side and wiping his cheek with his hand.

“I warned you.” Hanamaki chuckles and moves his hand to turn over the newspaper page.

“Hey,” Matsukawa whispers, grabbing Hanamaki’s thigh to get his attention and Hanamaki hums in response. “Maybe—we should move.”

Hanamaki knits his eyebrow in confusion and looks over to what Matsukawa was looking at.

“We have been complaining about this place for years now.” He gestures over at the page that Hanamaki was currently on. “And you said you wanted a place closer to campus.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

\--

Sometimes they’d fight, and yell, and Hanamaki was quick to grab his car keys and storm out of the apartment leaving Matsukawa to sit on the couch and rub his temple. It wasn’t like they’ve never fought before moving in here but Matsukawa knows where Hanamaki would be after storming out just like that. He was never worried about him storming out and never coming back.

The dial tone plays in his ear and he doesn’t even know why he’s hoping for him to pick up and letting him listen to what he has to say. But it doesn’t. And he knows this after the many times they’ve fought. He places his phone on the table again before slouching back onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

He’ll give it a few more hours.

And as he somehow predicted, the doorbell rings at 2AM and Matsukawa climbs out of his— _and Hanamaki’s_ bed and stumbles towards the front door heavy with sleep.

“I have a drunk Hanamaki for you.” Iwaizumi greeted him. He was standing in front of his door with Hanamaki’s body leaning against his, arm slung over his neck. Hanamaki clung onto to Iwaizumi, not wanting to let go when Iwaizumi tried to hand him over to Matsukawa.

“Mmmmh—no I d-d-don’t want to go home” He mumbles incoherent words and he feels himself slipping the longer he stands there.

“Ah—sorry for this, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa apologizes.

“No big deal.” Iwaizumi replies, carefully taking Hanamaki’s arm off from him. “Though, he did drink half of our alcohol.”

“Next time the drinks are on me.” Matsukawa takes a hold of Hanamaki’s arm and slings it around his neck, trying to get his boyfriend to stand up properly. Iwaizumi waves him goodbye and jogs off downstairs.

Matsukawa sighs and looks down at Hanamaki, who he hopes hasn’t passed out while standing up like this cause moving a big and drunk guy like him into the bedroom wasn’t easy.

“Takahiro—hey” He shakes Hanamaki’s shoulders a little. Hanamaki mumbles, grabbing onto Matsukawa and drooled. All over Matsukawa’s arm. The one thing drunk Hanamaki does that pisses him off.

“Mmm-mh—Issei—I’m so-sorry...I’m so sorry, I yelled—”

“Let’s get you in bed.”

“Carry me,” Hanamaki whines and grabs onto him even tighter, his nails clawing into Matsukawa’s skin, and Matsukawa winces. He thought Hanamaki had cut his nails already.

“You’re like heavy though.” Matsukawa groans and Hanamaki whined in irritation. He’s a baby when he’s drunk.

“Fine, fine.” Matsukawa lifts Hanamaki up into his arms and just like that, Hanamaki instantly wrapped his legs around Matsukawa’s waist and arms around his neck, just like a monkey, maybe a gorilla even cause Hanamaki wasn’t exactly small.

“You’re such a baby when you’re drunk.” Matsukawa chuckles into Hanamaki’s hair, leaving a kiss on his temple. Hanamaki lets out a few more muffled noises before Matsukawa puts him in bed and he passes out. In the most unflattering way. Spread out like a starfish and not giving Matsukawa any space to squeeze in.

\--

Their sink clogs and Matsukawa aggressively attacks it with the plunger.

“I told you to always empty the plates first,” Matsukawa snarks as he’s trying to unclog the sink. “I bet you it’s your uneaten carrots that’s jamming the pipe.”

Hanamaki stands there, shoving another potato chip into his mouth and listening to Matsukawa’s endless ranting about how if he finds a piece of vegetable in this pipe, he’ll seriously put Hanamaki on a sex ban but they both know, and somehow Oikawa too, that it’ll fail in the first 24 hours.

“Call the plumber.”

Matsukawa was ready to throw the plunger at Hanamaki’s forehead. “Expensive. We can do it ourselves.”

“Okay then let me use my engineering skills you love so much.”

“Last time you used your ‘engineering’ skills, the book shelf almost collapsed on me.” Hanamaki clicks his tongue, bewildered at how his own boyfriend doesn’t trust his questionable handy-man abilities.

“Fine, you’ll miss seeing me in a tight, wet, see through tank top, all sweaty and covered in grease”

“That’s a mechanic.”

“Same thing, Issei.”

\--

The shower is too small. Literally.

Hanamaki likes to push himself in when he was running late for classes and all of the bullshit excuses of “save water, shower together” didn’t help since it was cramped. And Matsukawa, who was only trying to wash his hair in peace, was suddenly shoved into the wall and he hisses at the sudden coldness of the tiles that hit his spine.

“Couldn’t you wait?” He nudges Hanamaki aside a little, trying to get underneath the showerhead so he can rinse the shampoo. He just wanted to get the hell out of there as quick as possible. Whoever thought shower sex or showering together was sexy, fun, and initially a couple-bonding activity, must’ve had a very very large shower.

Hanamaki wiggles himself through and manages to push Matsukawa aside and he ducks underneath the hot water.

“I’m late—no time to shower alone.” He grabs the bottle of shampoo off the rack and squeezes a handful into the palm of his hand. Matsukawa wasn’t too happy with the amount of shampoo that could’ve been saved. So he pouts and lets Hanamaki use the shower while he’s standing there, cold, wet and naked.

“What’s with that disappointed look on your face, Issei?” Hanamaki smirks. “Did you expect some cute shower sex when I barged in here?”

Matsukawa’s hand reaches out to the taps and turned off the hot water. And Hanamaki shrieks, loud and horrific and gets back at Matsukawa by reaching up and angling the showerhead at him. At this rate no one will get any showering down and Matsukawa feels sweatier than before he took this shower.  

\--

“Maybe we shouldn’t move.” Hanamaki musters, his voice sounding all kinds of uncomfortable and worried. Matsukawa shoots a look at him who was standing in the kitchen, staring aimlessly at the running water in the sink. “I like it here, y’know? It’s—nice.” He turns his head to Matsukawa and smiles at him.  

“Takahiro, literally last night you said this place was a dumpster.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you say you don’t want to move?”

Hanamaki draws his hand back from the sink and wipes it on his pants. Gesturing over and sitting at the dining chair across from Matsukawa.

“It feels like home. Here. With you.”

Matsukawa can see the red growing on Hanamaki’s cheeks. Soft, vulnerable, the way it was the first time he had told him he loved him. Or the first time they kissed. And many more milestones that came after that. Their last day of high school, their 21st birthdays, and he couldn’t have imagined a more perfect person to have spent it all with.

This place where he unconsciously built into a home, this shitty and cheap old apartment that sometimes breaks apart and has clogged sinks.

 

_“I wake up every morning and fall in love—more and more with you. And this place, that we call home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love domestic fluff..! and i love matsuhana (;--;)


End file.
